Enemy of My Enemy/transcript
PROLOGUE Fringe Division HQ - SecDef Visits (Fringe division boss Broyles works quickly and quietly in front of a security monitor trying to locate the visiting FBI agent from the other universe, Lincoln Lee. he finds the likely hiding place in his building where his agents stashed their prisoner, then loads a syringe to take with him. on is way from the Situation Room, he is intercepted by his superior) SECRETARY BISHOP: (stepping from the elevator) Colonel Broyles. COLONEL BROYLES: Mister Secretary. What are you doing here, sir? SECRETARY BISHOP: I understand you have a detainee -- Agent Lincoln Lee from the other side. COLONEL BROYLES: That's right. (about Peter) Who's this? SECRETARY BISHOP: Please see that Agent Lee is released immediately. As far as the rest... well, perhaps best I explain in private. COLONEL BROYLES: (privately. in his office) Shape-shifters? You're certain about this? SECRETARY BISHOP: I wouldn't be here if I weren't. And if the Department of Defense can be infiltrated, then clearly every branch of our government is vulnerable. COLONEL BROYLES: You're suggesting that Fringe -- SECRETARY BISHOP: We have reason to believe that your Agent Murphy may have been one of them. We'll know for sure as soon as he's autopsied. COLONEL BROYLES: Do we have any idea who they're answering to? SECRETARY BISHOP: No. Nor do we understand their end... what their agenda is. COLONEL BROYLES: We might know more soon. Agents Lee and Dunham ran a trace on Murphy's last phone call. They're following up as we speak. Flatiron District - Nabbing Jones LINCOLN LEE: (clear of their vehicle and heading into the seemingly abandoned building their trace led to) I don't know. I've known Murphy since the Academy. He's always been a straight arrow. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, I just got kind of a hunch that this other Lincoln's telling us the truth. LINCOLN LEE: Must be because he has such a trustworthy face. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (chuckles) See, I think he's kind of funny-looking. (subtle jab) LINCOLN LEE: You're funny-looking. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (hears a noise. enters the building. finds her quarry) Don't move. LINCOLN LEE: (demanding) Put your hands up. DAVID JONES: (turns and raises his hands. about his 'project' in an incubation tank) Do you know what she is? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A shape-shifter. DAVID JONES: She was once just a human being like any other. LINCOLN LEE: Until you killed her. DAVID JONES: Oh, she's not dead. Though in a manner of speaking, she was. A bookkeeper for an accounting firm -- can you imagine anything more lifeless? (droll humor) I suppose this it what is feels like to have a child... to love as a parent does. (elated) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You must be very proud. DAVID JONES: Oh, I am... of all of them. Forty-seven so far. And each one... perfect. I’m so sorry. LINCOLN LEE: (as the shapeshifter struggles to live) What are you doing to it? DAVID JONES: To her! Isn't it obvious. (as the creature dies) Now I’m killing her. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Why'd you do that? DAVID JONES: (menacing) Because you don't know me or what I’m capable of. But if I’m willing to do that to someone I love dearly, imagine what I'll do to people I don't care about. LINCOLN LEE: And what is it you need? DAVID JONES: From you? Nothing. You don't have the authority. (willingly surrenders) Take me to your leader. ACT I Walter's Lab - Observer Blood WALTER: (hears that he has company and assumes it is someone else) How's the cheese coming? Is it done soaking yet? Ah! Agent... Dunham. Hey. Look... spherical pastrami. (holds-up plate) You hungry? OLIVIA: Uh... no. Thank you. Um, I was looking for Astrid. ASTRID: (walks in with heavy gloves, carrying a bowl) Hey. Walter's just discovered molecular gastronomy. WALTER: I liquefied the meat, then placed it in an alginate bath. It's – it's really quite... ASTRID: ...disgusting. (confident in her assessment) WALTER: That's the thing about scientific inquiry -- not every experiment is a success. But I hold high hopes for the parmesan ice cream. OLIVIA: (to Astrid) You've had a fun day? ASTRID: (smiles) The best. What's up? OLIVIA: I was hoping you could do something for me. Uh, could you check this blood sample against the national and international databases? ASTRID: Am I looking for anything in particular? OLIVIA: I don't know -- a name, a genetic marker, anything out of the ordinary. ASTRID: (studies Olivia's timid attitude) What's going on? You seem troubled. OLIVIA: (confessing) I helped Peter and Lincoln cross over to the other universe. Since Walter's refusing to help Peter get back to where he's from, he thinks that Walternate may help him. And Lincoln's doing recon on the shape-shifters. ASTRID: Whoa. And what does that have to do with the blood sample? OLIVIA: Probably nothing, but can you call me if you find anything? ASTRID: Mm. OLIVIA: And wish me luck. ASTRID: Where are you going? Why do you need luck? (figures out the timid attitude) Because Broyles doesn't know anything about this, does he? OLIVIA: And Peter and Lincoln should have been back by now, so I’m gonna have to go and tell him what's been going on. ASTRID: Huh. Good luck. Fringe Division HQ - Meeting Jones COLONEL BROYLES: (as Olivia approaches in the heavily manned secure parking garage) What do we know? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That he is certifiable. Apart from that, nothing else. COLONEL BROYLES: I.D.? LINCOLN LEE: We didn't find a Show-Me -- no surprise there. We ran his biometrics through all the databases -- criminal, medical, insurance. (as Jones is led from the vehicle by an armed tactical squad) Based on his accent, we even reached out to Scotland Yard. So far, nothing. COLONEL BROYLES: Anything at the location? LINCOLN LEE: Cleared it out before we got there. Science Division's doing a sweep. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He knew we were coming. I mean, he was waiting for us to show up. COLONEL BROYLES: Take him to interrogation. I'll meet you there. And this time use an actual room, not the maintenance closet. LINCOLN LEE: Yes, sir. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yes, sir. Situation Room - Recognizing Jones AGENT LEE: (to a host agent) Thanks. (to Peter as he walks into the Situation Room) You hear they're bringing up the suspect? PETER: What suspect? AGENT LEE: The guy who's behind trying to have us killed, the guy behind the shape-shifters. OFFICE AGENT: (to Peter) Sir, your escort should be here shortly. PETER: Thank you. AGENT LEE: What escort? PETER: We're leaving. AGENT LEE: Wait a minute -- we might finally get some answers. We should stay here, and we should assist with the interrogation. PETER: No. I finally got Walternate to agree to help me. I don't think the way to say thank you is to tell him how to do his job. AGENT LEE: (pressuring) So that's it. Yeah, you... you got what you wanted. PETER: Yes, I got what I wanted. And whatever he finds out in that interrogation he's gonna share with you. So you got what you came for. And now all I want to do is get back to the other side, study the blueprints -- AGENT LEE: I need to be a part of this investigation. I lost a partner. (micro perspective) PETER: I lost a universe! (macro perspective) AGENT LEE: (pauses) You're scared. PETER: (admittedly) Yes, I am scared. I’m scared that every day that I stay here the people that I love get farther and farther away from me. So let them do their jobs. There's nothing that you can do here that they can't do for themselves. (looks at the prisoner as he is led in. recognizes the culprit) LINCOLN LEE: (escorting the prisoner) Is the interrogation room ready? AGENT LEE: What is it? (turns to see what caught Peter's attention) You know that guy? Interrogation Room - Terrorist Attack COLONEL BROYLES: (sitting across from the prisoner) I’m Colonel Broyles. I'd like to ask you some questions. DAVID JONES: I’m sure you have an abundance of questions. But I doubt I'd answer any of them. Besides which, we don't have much time. I imagine you'd like to avoid unnecessary deaths. COLONEL BROYLES: We're not in the business of responding to threats. DAVID JONES: Oh, I wouldn't call it that. Consider it an... insurance policy. An agent of mine -- a shapeshifter posing as Doctor Brandon Fayette -- was taken off-line earlier today. In his office, above his desk, there is a light fixture. Remove the outer frame. Tucked inside, there is a hard drive. (issues ultimatum) You have twelve minutes to bring it to me. COLONEL BROYLES: Twelve? DAVID JONES: Not to worry. I've been assured that by helicopter, you can make it to the D.o.D. and back with two minutes to spare. COLONEL BROYLES: And what's on the hard drive? SECRETARY BISHOP: (watching from behind the glass in the observation room) Go. LINCOLN LEE: We'll call on our way back. (leaves with Bolivia) DAVID JONES: Nothing of interest to you, though I’m sure you'll copy the contents before you let me go. COLONEL BROYLES: Before we let you go? Of course. Anything else you want while we're at it? DAVID JONES: Um... I wouldn't mind a cup of tea. SECRETARY BISHOP: (as his uninvited guests enter the observation room) I imagined you'd be on your way back home. PETER: I know who that man is. His name is David Robert Jones. SECRETARY BISHOP: (as Broyles joins the group) Go on. PETER: He's a scientist. He has a background in biotechnology and genetic weaponry. SECRETARY BISHOP: If you're right, we'll have a record of him -- we don't. He's not in any database. PETER: Because he's not from your universe. He crossed over from the other side. SECRETARY BISHOP: How can you be so certain? You've already said that things are different from your timeline. PETER: Let me talk to him. COLONEL BROYLES: Sir, I hardly think that's wise. DAVID JONES: (as Peter enters the interrogation room) Do you have my tea? PETER: Hardly. (sips his warm beverage) I do have some questions I'd like to ask you, though. DAVID JONES: Funny... the last man in here said the same thing. PETER: You're not from here, are you? DAVID JONES: Did the accent give it away? PETER: No. Actually, it was the scars. (starts the verbal fencing) AGENT LEE: (studying the monitor in the observation room) Did you see that? His pulse just went up. PETER: The last time I saw you, you were completely falling apart -- molecular disintegration due to transporting out of a German prison. (bravado) They had to wrap you in bandages just keep you from turning into a puddle on the floor. It seems like you figured out a way to heal yourself. Do you mind if I ask? What was it -- some sort of... DNA graft? DAVID JONES: I've never met you in my life. PETER: (menacing) No. But I've met you. DAVID JONES: Where? PETER: When you were crossing out of your universe into this one. You created a - a doorway, a portal. I’m the man who closed it on you. It cut you right in half. DAVID JONES: (feigning disinterest) Interesting story. Yet I’m still in one piece. I believe you've run out of time. COLONEL BROYLES: (answers call in the observation room) This is Broyles. INTERCOM: Sir, I have a woman on the line who says you're expecting her call. She says she's a friend of Mister Jones. COLONEL BROYLES: Go ahead. DOCTOR SAMUELS: Is Secretary Bishop on the line too? COLONEL BROYLES: Who is this? DOCTOR SAMUELS: (from a busy hospital ward) Can Mister Jones hear me as well? SECRETARY BISHOP: He can. What do you want? Hospital Ward - Killing Innocents DOCTOR SAMUELS: Just for you to listen. (leaves speakerphone on. activates a device. walks from the ward) INTERN: Doctor Samuels, do you want me to give that little girl with the bike injury a Tetanus? DOCTOR SAMUELS: Not necessary. I don't think she's gonna make it. DYING VICTIMS: (as the ward fills with a gas from the device left at the duty desk by Samuels) Oh, my God. Help! Help! Help! Let me out of here! (Samuels grabs a crutch and places it through the handles on the double doors to the ward. visitors panic, unable to escape. the chilling screams fill Fringe Division. one victim places his hand on the safety glass in the ward. most of the skin on the palm of his hand slough-off as he slinks to the floor. dead) ACT II Federal Building - Briefing Broyles Fringe Division HQ - Releasing Jones BOLIVIA DUNHAM: There were sixteen people in the E.R. -- all of them dead. COLONEL BROYLES: And he says, if he's not released within fourteen minutes, the next attack will be worse. What do you want to do, sir? SECRETARY BISHOP: Prepare him for release. COLONEL BROYLES: What? AGENT LEE: (amazed that releasing Jones was even an option) You can't be serious. SECRETARY BISHOP: I understand your concerns Agent. I can't in good conscience allow him to continue to attack civilian targets. AGENT LEE: And you think capitulating is going to make him any less dangerous? Tell them. Tell them this is a terrible idea. LINCOLN LEE: (joins the enclave) What idea? AGENT LEE: They're gonna let Jones just walk right out of here. Do we even know what's on the hard disk? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Apparently, he was accessing government satellites. Astrid's reviewing the data now. SECRETARY BISHOP: Obviously, we'll be keeping him under constant surveillance. This situation may even play out to our advantage. We may learn who he's working with, where the other shape-shifters are. LINCOLN LEE: We can monitor him with an internal tracker. SECRETARY BISHOP: That's a good idea. LINCOLN LEE: I’m glad you like it. I put one in his tea. COLONEL BROYLES: Agent Lee, Dunham... start organizing the surveillance detail. AGENT LEE: I'd like to help... if that's okay with you. COLONEL BROYLES: Any objections? LINCOLN LEE: None. DAVID JONES: (escorted by Broyles to the elevator and uncuffed) Much better, thank you. The hard drive, please. It's been a pleasure. (makes eye-contact with Peter. steps into the elevator and departs) Busy Plaza - Tracking Jones LINCOLN LEE: (on tactical radio) Hey, Red, you got anything? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (sitting on a bench with Agent Lee. watching Jones across the plaza) Uh, yeah. I mean, same as you. I’m looking at a guy who knows he's being watched. He's gonna make a move soon, though. Check your watch. He's waiting for the lunch crowd. He's gonna try and get lost. LINCOLN LEE: I'll be waiting. AGENT LEE: (chit-chat) So you two seem close. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, we are. Oh, no, no. No, I mean, not -- just as partners. AGENT LEE: You don't have to say it like that, like you pity us. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, I just broke up with someone, and Lincoln's been my shoulder to cry on. (Jones moves) He just got up. What's he doing? (as he removes a bag from a litter barrel) LINCOLN LEE: I’m guessing that's not lunch. COLONEL BROYLES: (over tactical radio) All units be advised -- suspect removed some kind of thermos from the trash. Place HAZMAT and E.O.D. personnel on standby. DAVID JONES: Hello. Would you like some money? NEARBY PEDESTRIAN: For real? DAVID JONES: Oh, yes. But I need your help giving away all of it. You see, I've realized that there's no point being... the richest man in the cemetery. (hands over wad of cash) NEARBY PEDESTRIAN: Huh. Alright. (loudly to all around) This guy's giving out free money! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (as the crowd converges on Jones position) Are you seeing this? LINCOLN LEE: Yeah, I see it. What the hell is he up to? PETER: (watching with Farnsworth from HQ) Oh, no. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (on comm link} Colonel Broyles... we have a problem. COLONEL BROYLES: What is it? AGENT FARNSWORTH: The tracking software -- there's some sort of malfunction. Jones's tracking signal is multiplying. We're seeing forty or fifty dots and counting. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's the money. He knows he's being tracked. He's put trackers on the money. AGENT LEE: What? How the hell did he know what signal we're using? (runs after Bolivia to locate Jones) LINCOLN LEE: Damn it. (pursues on foot) COLONEL BROYLES: (over tactical radio) All units, move into the plaza and maintain a visual on the target. AGENT LEE: Excuse me! Fringe Division! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Astrid, is there any way you can zero in on Jones? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I don't know which signal is his. LINCOLN LEE: I don't see him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, I think I got him. (checks the data map on her handheld tracker) There's a new cluster of trackers forming by the fountain North of the plaza. (Jones drinks from the thermos left for him) Damn it. It just disappeared. Colonel Broyles, we lost him. COLONEL BROYLES: (watches from a back alley as Jones gets into a waiting limousine and drives off) Roger that. All personnel return to Fringe Division. ACT III Upscale Restaurant - Helping Peter ELIZABETH BISHOP: (sits across from her sullen spouse as he sips some liquor. eating her diner) Walter, I know whatever happened today was a setback. SECRETARY BISHOP: There's more than that. We were severely compromised. (to the wait staff) Another, please. ELIZABETH BISHOP: And more Scotch is gonna change that? SECRETARY BISHOP: It was my decision, Elizabeth. I knew the risk. I took a -- an immense gamble. And now that man Jones is gone. ELIZABETH BISHOP: I don't think that's all you're upset about. You've gone over the blueprints, haven't you? Like Peter asked you to. SECRETARY BISHOP: Yes. I've tried to see what he's saying... that the machine is... capable of more than one function, that it can return him to his timeline. But I can't help him. And apparently, the other Walter refuses to... which is... ironic, given the lengths that that man went to in the past. ELIZABETH BISHOP: That is not your fault. It never was. SECRETARY BISHOP: Well, the outcome is still the same. I couldn't save our son then. And I can't help him now. (sips his refreshed drink) ELIZABETH BISHOP: Maybe I can. (has an novel idea) Maybe I can help Peter. Situation Room - Locating Amphilicite AGENT FARNSWORTH: (standing at her workstation) These are all the files we got from the hard drive. It seems Mister Jones was using D.o.D satellite and ground-penetrating radar to gather geological information. COLONEL BROYLES: So he's looking for something underground. What's there -- minerals, oil deposits? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Nothing of obvious value. I've cross-referenced the subfolders to see which locations they researched the most, but so far, I haven't found any meaningful pattern. COLONEL BROYLES: Let me know if you do.(walks off) AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, sir. PETER: (joins the savant) Do you mind if I take a look at your list of locations? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I don't mind. (keenly curious) Are you really from another timeline? PETER: Yeah, I think so. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (impressed. mildly infatuated) Cool. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (on earphone) Hey, Lincoln, it's me. We're uploading Jones' face-recognition profile to the surveillance net now. (listens) No, they're detailed. We got some photos from the interrogation. Okay, well, call me when you do. AGENT LEE: (joins her at her desk) Any progress? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Nothing yet, no. You got something on your mind? AGENT LEE: Actually, yeah. (lowers his voice) That tracker we had on Jones -- how did he pinpoint the wavelength we were on that quickly? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What, you think someone from our team told him? AGENT LEE: You have a better idea? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I’m sorry to interrupt. That man, Peter -- he says he knows where Jones is going. PETER: (after the group of investigators gather) I think he was looking for a mineral named Amphilicite. AGENT FARNSWORTH: It's found mostly under sizeable deposits of limestone. I overlooked its significance. PETER: Because on its own, it has no significance. In its natural state, it's inert. It's not really reactive, like helium. But if you know how to process it properly, it can be used as a power source. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How do you know all this? PETER: Because where I’m from, William Bell used a tiny amount of it to create a battery. Jones stole the battery. AGENT LEE: A battery made out of rock? PETER: Yes, trust me, with this stuff, you get a lot of bang for your buck. COLONEL BROYLES: Well, how much bang are we talking? PETER: Enough to blow a hole in the universe. I’m guessing Jones must have figured out the same process that Bell did and possibly how to weaponize it. COLONEL BROYLES: Which is why he's looking for it. Any idea where he plans on getting it? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Of all the locations he was studying, the one with the most potential for Amphilicite is located... here. (calls up the overhead photo on the large briefing screen) AGENT LEE: The Hudson River Valley. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Right, and this is the map file they accessed the most on Doctor Fayette's hard drive -- the Mohonk Quarry. We contacted the quarry. They said they haven't seen any signs of trouble. PETER: Which means we may finally be one step ahead of him. COLONEL BROYLES: Contact Agent Lee. I want that quarry secured immediately. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yes, sir. Mohonk Quarry - False Lead COLONEL BROYLES: (after the convoy of response vehicles stop and troops dismount. over comm to HQ) We're on the scene. We've got the main entrance secured and the quarries cleared. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Looks like we beat Jones to it. LINCOLN LEE: (reads handheld scanner) Soil is undisturbed -- no signs of excavation for the last two months, at least. COLONEL BROYLES: Good. (to Division forces) Let's secure the ridge line. Take up positions on the western edge. No one gets in or out. PETER: Can you patch me through. AGENT FARNSWORTH: You're on. PETER: There's an access road above the quarry. It'd be easy for Jones to outflank you if you don't guard it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What access road? PETER: It's just to the North of your position. LINCOLN LEE: There's no road. PETER: I’m looking right at it. (image on briefing screen) Is this the map that we downloaded from Doctor Fayette's hard drive? AGENT FARNSWORTH: It is. Why? PETER: (suddenly realizes. disappointed) We're in the wrong universe. Hudson Valley - Jones Crosses Jones Hideout - Private Communiqué : (In a dark room, David Jones sits and types in front of an archaic computer screen Phase One complete. Where do we stand on Phase Two? : the reply... In due time. We're working on her. She'll be ready soon. : "Nina Sharp" smugly studies her succinct reply) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes